


Larry Stylinson (One - Shot) - Winter Magic

by MaddyTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Olivia Styles - Freeform, Olivia is four years old, Single!Parent Harry, artist!louis, enjoy, harry is 24, lots of fluff, louis is 26, thank you for reading, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTheStylinson/pseuds/MaddyTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, when Olivia and her father - Harry - are walking along the sidewalks to their home, the four year old spots Louis, a boy who seems to be drawing something. Of course, being the curious girl she is, she convinced her father to talk to the stranger and maybe get a look at those drawings. So Olivia falls in love with Louis first and wants him to be her Daddy too. Harry eventually falls in love as well and Olivia couldn't be happier for her Daddy and her Papa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson (One - Shot) - Winter Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! Hope you like it! <3 Thanks for reading! Leave your comments below!

"Daddy, what is he doing?", Olivia asked her father as they walked on the sidewalk of a quiet London street, heading home after a day at one of the girl's friends' party. She squeezed his hand tightly, catching his attention.

He looked down at her. "Who, baby girl?", he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

She pointed her tiny finger at a man - a boy - sitting in a bench on the other side of the street with a book in his left hand a pencil in the other one, occasionally looking up. "Him!"

Harry looked up. "Well, I think he's drawing something. That's what it looks like...", Harry shrugged, pulling on his daughter's hand softly, trying to take her home.

She squirmed and let go of his hand. "I wanna go and see it, Daddy! Can I? Please...", she gave him her best puppy eyes that she learned her father couldn't resist.

He sighed. "Honey, he's probably focused and doesn't want to be interrupted, don't you think?", he asked her rhetorically.

Unfortunately for him, she was only four years old, so she didn't understand that she was just supposed to accept that. "No!", she answered with a pout.

Harry sighed and crouched down in front of her, holding her small hands in his tightly. "Look, we can go ask him to look at it and then we leave, okay? We can't bother people, especially when we don't know them!", he twirled her wavy hair in his fingers and she nodded with a big smile.

He chuckled at her happiness and stood up again, taking her hand. They went for the crosswalk nearby and crossed the street.

Once there, the little girl let go of her father's hand and ran up to the boy.

"Liv! Wait up!", Harry called out as he ran after her. He quickly caught up to her and grabbed her by her waist, lifting her little body in the air with a strong grip, making her laugh loudly.

When Harry looked at the boy again - who was now much closer - he smiled softly and put her down. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Hey, why don't you go ask him to see it?", he suggested giving her a wink.

She looked at the young man - who looked back at her and smiled - and blushed, hiding behind Harry's leg. He laughed a little and grabbed her hand, leading the way to the bench. "Go on.", he encouraged.

She cleared her throat - like her Daddy always did - getting in front of him and put on her 'grown up' voice, swinging on her feet and hiding her hands behind her back. "Hello, Sir."

The boy smiled bigger, his blue eyes shining brighter. He slowly put the pencil in the middle of the book as a marker and closed it. "Hello there, young lady. How are you?", he politely asked, offering his right hand at her, his left one holding the book tightly.

She giggled and held his hand. "Good, thank you.", she answered. "How are you?"

Louis let go of her hand a few moments after and joined his hands under the book pressing it to his chest and crossing his legs over the bench, slightly turning to her. "I'm good, thank you. How can I help you?", he glanced at her, then her father, and locked his gaze on the other man's.

Olivia looked at her father, fidgeting with her hands and looking at her feet. He crouched down again and picked her up. She immediately hid her pinkish face in his neck and wrapped her tiny arms around it. He chuckled and looked at Louis. "Do you mind?", he asked, gesturing his head towards the empty space in the bench.

Louis looked over and quickly shook his head. "No, not at all! Go ahead!", he smiled.

Harry smiled back and sat down, turning Olivia in his lap so she was sat sideways and facing the boy, her head still resting on his chest.

"What's your name love?", Louis asked gently.

"Olivia.", she mumbled.

"What a pretty name you have!", Louis cheered, stretching his left arm to caress her cheek with his thumb, pulling away after two or three seconds. "Was there anything you wanted to ask me, Olivia?", he questioned, titling his head slightly to the side.

"Yes.", she answered. The little girl looked up at her father, looking for encouragement. He nodded at her and so, she sat straight and looked right into Louis' eyes. "W-Were you drawing something in there?", she stuttered, stretching her right arm and pointing at the book in Louis' grip, retrieving her arm quickly after and resting it on her own lap.

Louis glanced at his book and nodded, patting the dark brown cover. He smiled and looked up at her. "Yes, yes I was. Why?"

Olivia nervously looked at her father again and hid her face again.

Harry chuckled and wrapped one arm around her waist while brushing her hair with his other hand. "She was curious and wanted to see it.", Harry explained.

Louis lifted his eyebrows. "Oh.", he said.

"You don't have to if you don't wanna...", Harry politely said.

Louis immediately shook his head. "No! No problem at all! I'm just... not used to have someone interested in what I do, really...", he shrugged, looking at his book.

"So, can I see it please?", Olivia asked, a new shine in her brown/green eyes - they were a beautiful mix of both and at times, if you ignored the speckles of green, they were a clear honey colour.

"Sure.", Louis didn't hesitate. He opened the book in the page where he left his pencil and, after picking it up, he offered the book to the four year old. She swiftly got out of Harry's lap and sat between them both, crossing her legs like Louis had done.

She looked at the drawing, amazement written all over her face as she gasped and ran her tiny fingers through the picture slowly. Suddenly she looked up at him. "What's your name, Sir?"

Louis grinned. "You don't have to call me 'Sir', Honey. I'm only 26. And my name is Louis.", he winked at her.

She giggled and showed him four of her fingers. "I'm four!"

"Wow! Really? You're old!", he teased her, nudging her side.

She laughed and playfully slapped his arm away.

Louis smiled too and let her keep looking through his sketch book. He looked at Harry, who was leaning back slightly, his left arm around his little girl protectively and his right one resting on his lap. Harry looked back at him, the corner of his lips twitched up. "What is your name, if I may ask?", Louis said.

"Harry. Harry Styles.", the younger one answered, shaking hands with Louis.

"Beautiful name.", Louis said. "How old are you, Harry?"

"24.", he said.

"24?! And... is she your daughter?", he motioned his hand towards Olivia's distracted presence.

"Yes.", Harry looked at her, his smile growing bigger instantly. "It's a long story, honestly.", his eyes showed a small hint of sadness.

Louis regret the question. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad or anything...", he looked into his green eyes.

"Don't worry!", Harry calmed him down. "It's just complicated, that's all.", he smiled.

"Daddy, look!", Olivia suddenly said.

She was holding up a drawing of a couple. The man had one arm around the woman's waist while she had her hand resting over his shoulder. Their other hands were joined beside their bodies and their foreheads were touching softly. They had their eyes closed and there were earbuds hanging from their ears - the string leading to the man's pocket. They had winter clothes on - 'appropriate', Harry thought - and smiles on their lips, as well as a calm expression.

"Yes, it's beautiful, baby.", Harry answered.

She nodded and turned to Louis. "I love it, Louis!", she proceeded to keep looking at the other ones.

Louis smiled. "You have a very polite and beautiful daughter, Harry!", he confirmed, turning to him.

"I know...", Harry appreciatively nodded. "Who were they?"

Louis knew who he was referring to. He shrugged. "I dunno. A happy couple, I guess.", seeing the confused look in Harry's face made him laugh a little and explain. "They were a random couple, just standing there--", he pointed at a place on the other side of the street, between two big trees. "-- and they were slow dancing to some song. I just thought they looked so happy that it had to be registered, y'know?! Happiness shouldn't ever be forgotten because it's the light that shows us the way out of the dark.", he said.

Harry smiled. "So... An artist and a poet, huh?!", he joked.

Louis laughed. "Poetry /is/ an art, so I think that was implicit on the 'artist' category.", he shrugged nonchalantly.

Harry chuckled. He glanced at his watch and sighed, a puff of air coming out of his mouth. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and straightened his jacket. "Liv, we have to go, Honey.", he patted her very light brown hair.

The girl pouted and sighed. "Really? Can't we stay another minute, Daddy?", she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. Daddy still has to make dinner and it's getting late - and dark!", he stated, pinching the tip of her nose.

Olivia giggled but pouted afterwards. She gave the book back to Louis, who gave her a warm smile and caressed her cheek. "Did you like them?"

She nodded frantically. "They are perfect, Louis! Thank you!", she stood up on the bench to reach his face and kissed his cheek gently, running her fingers through his soft hair as she pulled away. Harry smiled at the scene.

Louis grinned too but raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing, Olivia?"

"I like your hair.", she giggled. "It's like feathers!"

He chuckled. "Okay, okay.", he grabbed her wrist and held her hand, kissing it. "Go home and help Daddy make dinner, alright?", he winked at her.

She nodded and hopped out of the green bench, planting her feet firmly on the ground. Harry stood up and smiled at Louis. "Thank you. Sorry for the bother, by the way.", he apologised as he played with his daughter's hair.

"You didn't bother at all. It's nice to have someone appreciate our work, especially a child. Their innocent eyes and minds give us more precise and correct opinions.", he said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.", Harry shrugged. "Well Louis, it was nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Harry and Olivia."

With that, Olivia waved and they both left, the little girl skipping over puddles and excitedly talking to her dad about her day.

Louis smiled. He missed that.

*****

During the next week, Olivia would always look over at the green bench to see if Louis came back. She would pout when noticing he hadn't. Harry would say soothing words, such as 'He'll be back, Honey!' or 'He must be busy, that's all!'. However, Harry had his doubts about the return of the boy. It had been four days and the bench was always empty - mind a few people who sat down to rest, or something like that.

"Do you think Louis will be back tomorrow, Daddy?", Olivia asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepily, that night.

"I don't know, Liv. Maybe.", he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Now, go to sleep, baby.", he caressed her cheeks.

She yawned. "Goodnight, Daddy. I love you.", she said, closing her eyes.

He smiled and whispered. "Love you too."

That same night, Harry spent it wondering why his daughter had grown so fond of the blue eyed boy. After thinking for some minutes, he could see a few reasons. After all, Louis was polite, had a warm smile, he was incredibly talented - with drawing /and/ kids - and he was handsome too - though that wasn't something Olivia would count, was it?!

Harry let his mind wander until sleep got the best of him. He sighed, shook his head slightly and turned off the light of his room, curling up on himself and allowing his brain to rest for the night.

*****

It wasn't until one exact week later - on a freezing Saturday - that the little girl excitedly jumped up and down while passing by the same place.

Harry looked over at the green bench, expecting to see someone who looked like Louis that Olivia might have mistaken him with but, to his own surprise, he also recognised him. There was no doubt that that boy sitting there was Louis because 1) he had a sketch book and was drawing, 2) he was sitting sideways on his seat with his legs crossed on top of the bench and 3) he was the only one crazy enough to be drawing in the streets with this cold London breeze washing over them. Oh, and 4) his blue eyes were unique...

The little girl begged him to go there and Harry obliged, leading her across the street and letting go of her hand, allowing her to run quickly towards the 26 year old.

"Hi!", she excitedly waved, stopping abruptly in front of him.

Louis looked up astonished and smiled at her. "Hi! What are you doing here, Olivia?", he asked closing his book.

She climbed on top of the bench and slid closer to him. "You remember me?!", she asked excitedly.

Louis chuckled and frowned. "Of course I remember you! How could I forget such a polite and beautiful young lady?", he winked.

She blushed and giggled. "Thank you!"

"Wow, I'm either too old or you're too fast!", Harry appeared.

Louis laughed slightly. "I think the first one. Or both.", he shrugged.

Harry fake laughed and smiled, rolling his eyes a little. He sat down next to his daughter. "She's been asking for you. She always searches for you whenever we pass by...", Harry said, wrapping his fingers in her hair.

She already had Louis' sketches in her lap and was looking at some new ones she hadn't seen before.

Louis cooed. "Really? I'm sorry... I've been elsewhere.", he said looking at his little admirer.

"Oh my god, we hadn't noticed!", Harry sarcastically said, earning a fake laugh and a slight, playful punch from Louis in the shoulder.

"I don't always stay here, y'know? I have other places I like to go to. They are different inspirations and, sometimes, fresh air is good for creativity.", he explained.

"Fresh? Freezing, you mean!", Harry said. Louis laughed, loudly this time, his eyes crinkling at the sides. The younger boy smiled at him. "Are you crazy, or what? Coming here with this temperature! You'll get sick or something!"

"Daddy mode on, huh?!", Louis teased him, smirking.

Harry chuckled and sighed. "Sorry... Sometimes I forget I'm not talking to a four year old..."

Louis giggled. "Don't worry, I understand.", after a few seconds of silence, just the sound of the peruse of the pages, Louis talked again. "Can I ask you something, Harry?"

Harry looked up from the sketches to Louis. "Yes, sure."

"I don't want to be nosy or rude so, if I'm crossing some boundaries, let me know okay?"

Harry nodded. "You're gonna ask about her mother, aren't you?", Harry smiled sadly at his daughter, who was - fortunately - too distracted to listen to them.

"I...", Louis hesitated. He let out a sigh. "Yes. I was. But if you don't--"

"Louis, it's okay!", Harry smiled at him honestly. Louis looked at his eyes and saw the sincerity in them, making him relax a little. "Olivia's mother passed away two years ago."

Louis gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. Olivia looked up at him and tilted her head, still oblivious to the conversation happening around her. "Are you okay, Lou?", she asked.

Louis glanced at her and smiled and the nickname. He nodded and patted her hair. "Yes, Honey. Don't worry. Keep looking at those so you can tell me what you think, okay?"

She nodded happily and went back to the sketches, taking her job very seriously.

Louis turned to Harry again and mouthed a 'sorry'.

Harry shook his head and chuckled, continuing his story. "It's alright. She never really cared, to be honest...", he looked at Louis. The latter nodded and that was enough to give Harry the 'okay' to keep talking. "Me and Sarah were 20 when she got pregnant. It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. She was my girlfriend and we decided to go to this stupid party. We got drunk and... well... we didn't use protection. Next week she told me she had gone to the pharmacy and made a test and she was pregnant.", Harry paused to take a deep breath and look at his girl. He smiled and kept talking, feeling Louis' eyes on him. "We went to the hospital two weeks later, to get it confirmed, and there she was. My little Olivia.", Harry smiled, tears threatening to spill. "She said she wanted an abortion. I freaked out because... even though this wasn't planned I couldn't give up on her.", he pointed slightly at Olivia. Glancing at Louis, he saw his eyes shining with tears too. Harry chuckled and kept talking. "I told her that, if she didn't want the baby, she didn't need to have anything to do with her, but I wanted her. She immediately agreed and said that she would do it but told me not to wait for her help in anything.", Louis was shaking his head softly. "I accepted. When I told my family... well... At first it was a shock, of course. But... my Mum and my Dad immediately supported my decision, as well as my sister, Gemma. She's a little older than me - three years.", he explained. Louis nodded, smiling a little. "And, well, that was it. Olivia was born, I took her home and I never saw Sarah again. I moved here one year later, after my daughter's first anniversary.", he stopped and took a deep breath. "One year later, I received a call. It was Sarah's mother. She was crying and sobbing. I told her to calm down and asked what had happened. She said Sarah was hit by a car and didn't make it.", he sniffled, cleaning the single tear that escaped his left eye. "She... uhm... She might not have been the best mother - or a mother at all! - but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her and her family, y'know... She was 22! And my baby girl, well... she will never meet her...", he sobbed silently, trying not to gain Olivia's attention.

Louis sniffled too. "Has she... Olivia... Has she ever asked about her?", Louis softly whispered.

Harry nodded, cleaning the last few tears and taking a deep breath. "Yeah, she... she asked who and where her Mommy was."

"What did you tell her?", Louis asked.

"I told her that her Mommy had an accident a couple years ago and that now she was a star in the sky, shining and looking out for her.", he smiled, Louis grinning too. "It was the best I could think of and... even though she didn't /want/ to be a part of Liv's life, I know she cares about her...", he shrugged.

Louis smiled wider and sniffled again. "God! I'm never asking for anyone's past /ever/ again!"

They both laughed weakly and composed themselves.

After letting their eyes return to a more normal size, Louis turned to Olivia. "So, pretty girl, have you decided which one is the best?", he asked.

She looked at him and nodded, smiling widely. She searched through the several drawings and landed on one they had seen before.

The couple, dancing.

Louis smiled. "Really? Don't you prefer the one with the butterflies?", he asked.

She shook her head and smiled at the drawing again.

Louis and Harry chuckled.

The older boy turned to the other one and talked. "Do you have a girlfriend now?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. The last relationship I had, my boyfriend was an--", he covered his daughter's ears. "-- an arse!", he whispered, uncovering them. She gave him a confused look but he just shook his head dismissively. She shrugged and returned to the drawings, cooing at ones, squealing at the others.

"/Boy/friend?", Louis asked.

"Uhm, yes. I... I'm bi.", Harry informed.

"Oh!", Louis said, surprised. "I'm gay, so don't think I'll judge.", he shrugged.

Harry sighed in relief. "Baby, time to go!", he gently patted Olivia's back.

She whined, clinging onto Louis' side. The latter cooed and hugged her back. "Let's make a deal. You go home and be a good girl and then we'll meet again, okay?", he asked.

She thought about it for a second and nodded, slowly letting go of him. She gave him his sketch book back and hopped on her feet.

Harry followed her movements and turned to Louis. "Thank you again, Louis, for putting up with us.", Harry said while Olivia hid her hand in his.

"You should know by now that it's no bother at all, Harry. I like your company.", he said winking at the little girl, who squealed and smiled big.

Louis laughed and caressed her cheeks one last time.

Harry and Louis said their own goodbyes and the younger boy left with his daughter, her mind filled with the promise to see Louis again.

Louis watched them walk away again and smiled.

He would definitely miss this too.

*****

It wasn't like Louis couldn't go there whenever he wanted. But he liked to visit other places. Of course that the little girl with the wavy light brown hair and the greenish/brownish eyes and the tall guy with those piercing green eyes and those untameable curls made him think twice before going somewhere else, but he had his routine and he liked to keep it.

Meanwhile, Olivia kept asking when they would see Louis again. And, when Harry said he wasn't sure, she pouted and whined, saying that he promised. She had even asked Harry if he thought Louis had lied. Harry promptly shook his head, saying that he would come back eventually.

And, if in the first time Harry had any doubts, now he didn't. He knew the boy would be back. He had to!

However, he was giving up hopes. Four days, five days, six days, and no Louis in sight. Harry was sad because, after talking to Louis about his dead ex-girlfriend, the mother of his child, he had felt much better. Louis was a good listener and he liked talking to him. He was kind of hoping he could do it again but, as time went by, his mind started thinking he wouldn't get the chance to.

Yet, next Saturday, Harry was coming back from the supermarket, his left hand carrying some white plastic bags, when the little girl shrieked and started jumping up and down.

Harry looked at the green bench she was pointing at and there sat Louis, with his sketch book in hand, a pencil in the other one, expertly tracing grey outlines that he would later colour, his little tongue was peeking out of his pretty lips in concentration.

The young father couldn't help the smile that crept up his lips. He nodded when his daughter asked him to go there and they did so.

Before she could talk, Olivia and Harry heard Louis' soft voice. "Hi, Olivia! Hi, Harry!", he mumbled without looking up.

The little girl gasped. "How did you know?"

He chuckled and finished the line he had started before looking up at her. "I heard some fast footsteps that could only belong to the most beautiful princess in the planet!", he smiled seeing her blush.

She ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged back and kissed the top of her head.

"Can I see the new ones?", she asked, looking at the drawing Louis had yet to finish.

"Sure.", he smiled, handing her the book. She sat down, this time on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist, her back pressing up against his chest.

Harry smiled fondly and sat down next to them, landing his bags on the ground. "I'm starting to see a pattern here.", he said turning slightly to Louis.

The latter looked up from his own drawings and smiled. "What do you mean?", he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Every saturday you come here. On the other days, you're 'elsewhere'", he explained, making quote marks with his fingers in the last word.

Louis laughed. "Damn! You caught me!", he hissed. Harry laughed too.

"Lou?", Olivia called out in a soft voice, poking the boy's knee and looking up at him.

Louis turned his eyes towards her and nodded questioningly.

"Is this... me?", she shyly asked, looking back at the drawing.

The lines flew in the paper, forming waves of hair that framed the girl's beautiful, pale face, a little bit of it tucked behind her ear. Her pink lips were twitched in the biggest smile and her tiny button nose was slightly red in the tip due to the cold. Her eyes were shining and the speckles of green stood out perfectly. She had a pink scarf wrapped around her neck and a long purple coat that died down at about half her upper body, where the drawing stopped. She had her hands in the air collecting little snow flakes that surrounded her.

Louis smiled, tightening his grip on her thin waist. "Is it good?"

She grinned impossibly wide and nodded frantically. "Yes! It's perfect! Thank you so much, Louis!", she closed her eyes and leaned further on his body, letting go of the sketch book to wrap her arms around Louis' on her waist, and slightly turning around to tuck her face in the boy's warm neck.

Harry grinned too and picked the book up from her lap, looking over the drawing. It was so neatly done, all the details, everything! He traced it with his fingertips and smiled wider.

"Daddy, give it back! I still have to see the others, but I think I know which one is my favourite now!", she giggled, stretching her arm out in Harry's direction.

Harry gave it back to his daughter and looked at Louis. "Do you, like, show them to anyone?"

"Yes. You.", he shrugged.

"No, I mean... Someone who can actually appreciate them as they /should/ be appreciated.", he said. "You're really talented Louis. I think you would do great if you did this for a living... Unless you already do..."

Louis laughed. "No, I don't. I only do this in my free time - which is plenty now, 'cause I'm still looking for a job... But anyway, I don't need anyone's approval or appreciation. And, honestly, her opinion has been very important so...", he pointed at Olivia slightly.

Harry smiled. "She really likes you, you know?"

"Yeah, I figured... I like her too.", he answered. "It's funny, since we've only met three times, but... I guess it was love at first sight.", he joked, laughing.

Harry barked a laugh and covered his lips with his hand. Once the laughter died down a bit, Louis talked. "I was thinking about drawing you too, y'know?", he told him.

"You were?!", Harry asked astonished. "Why?"

Louis blushed slightly and ducked his head a little to glance at his book on the little girl's lap. He shrugged. "Well, I drew /her/, so I think it's only fair if I also draw /you/. Plus, you have beautiful features.", he said matter-of-factly.

Harry smiled. "Okay."

Louis looked up and smiled too - kind of glad the 24 year old hadn't noticed (or mentioned) that he called him beautiful.

"Lou?", Olivia interrupted their stare.

Louis looked down, blushing slightly. "Yes, Honey?"

"Who are they?", she asked, pointing at four girls.

They were positioned as if it was a picture, all huddled together, looking forward and smiling widely, making weird faces. There were two older ones behind two younger ones - twins.

Louis laughed weakly, tracing the pads of his fingers through the paper. "Those are my sisters.", he told her.

"You have four sisters?", she grinned looking at his blue eyes.

"Yes! It was a nightmare!", he joked, laughing lowly and making the young girl giggle. He heard Harry chuckle too. "I'm just kidding... I love them."

"What are their names? Do you see them often, Lou?", Olivia questioned curiously.

"Well, that's Charlotte - or Lottie -, this is Félicité - or Fizzy -, and then we have the twins, Phoebe and Daisy!", he explained, pointing at each one of them individually. "There are two more, now, but I still didn't draw them."

"Two more?!", Harry said astonished.

Louis laughed and turned to him. "Yes. One more set of twins. A little girl named Doris and a little man named Ernest. They are still three years old."

"Now I know why you're so good with kids.", Harry said nodding towards his own daughter.

Louis grinned. "Yeah, perhaps. I see them often. My parents live with the two sets of twins at about forty minutes away from my house by car, and Lottie and Fizzy share an apartment five minutes away from their house. They're very close and all. It's good.", he shrugged.

"How old are these?", Olivia asked.

"Don't be nosy, Ladybug!", Harry poked the tip of her nose and she giggled.

"It's quite alright!", Louis said. He started to point at them again. "Lottie is 23, Fizzy is 20 and Phoebe and Daisy are 15."

Olivia nodded. "Do they see your drawings?", she asked.

Louis nodded. "Yes. I only show them to my sisters and brother and my parents. Oh, and you and your Daddy, of course.", he said, winking.

She giggled excitedly. "I like you very much Lou!", she informed, looking into his mesmerising blue eyes.

Louis cooed along with Harry. "I like you two, Liv!", he said.

"I would like it if you were Daddy's boyfriend and I think he would like it too!", she stated, without even realising the situation she would put her father into.

"Olivia!", Harry choked on air and blushed madly, poking her arm. "You can't just say stuff like that, Honey!"

Louis bit his bottom lip, trying to prevent the wide smile that threatened to overtake his features. He failed miserably, of course, and giggled at Harry's red cheeks, sure that his looked the same.

Olivia looked confused between the two of them. "What? It's true!", she complained.

Harry facepalmed and sighed. "Oh my god, I'm never taking you out again...", he mumbled against his hands.

"Oops...", she whispered, covering her lips with her hands and giggling. "Sorry, Daddy! Was it a secret?"

"Olivia, just shut up, darling!", he groaned. Louis laughed loudly this time. Harry would've blushed even deeper, but his blood was all in his cheeks already. "I don't even know where you got that idea! We didn't even talk about that!"

"Well, I just thought you liked Louis!", she said, patiently waiting for an explanation.

Harry growled, burying his face in his hands again. "Ugh! Four years old!"

Louis laughed again and decided to stop the humiliation. "Well, I'm sure your Daddy likes me. And I like him too, but maybe it's a little too early to think about that, don't you think?"

Of course, being /the/ one and only Louis Tomlinson, it backfired on him. "Maybe... But I think you are going to fall in love like they do in movies. And then, when you kiss, you are going to be together forever and ever and ever and ever!", she made big motions with her hands.

"Liv, I think it's time for us to go home. You definitely had way too much sugar today!", Harry said.

Louis giggled and let her hop off of his lap. She handed him his sketches and, while Harry was getting up, she leaned up and puckered her lips, giving Louis a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He kissed her too and wrapped his arms on her waist after feeling hers around his neck.

"I really think you should be my Daddy's boyfriend.", she mumbled on his neck.

Louis blushed and laughed, peering up at Harry and shrugging as if saying 'Forget it, we are not gonna convince her otherwise'. Harry sighed and smiled softly.

Louis saw the little smile tugging at Harry's lips and smirked, whispering in the girl's ear, loud enough for her father to hear too. "I think so too."

Harry blushed deeply again - the few drops of blood that had returned to their normal course going back to his cheeks. Olivia pulled away and giggled, skipping over to her Daddy to hold his hand.

"Well... Uhm... Goodbye, I guess.", Harry stuttered. "See you next Saturday?"

Louis nodded and smiled. "Yup.", he blew a kiss in the little girl's direction and waved at them. He opened his sketch book and grabbed his pencil and started finishing the drawing he was making before being interrupted.

Louis waited some seconds, letting them walk away, before looking up to see her walking on the edge of the sidewalk, holding Harry's hand while he carried the white bags in the other one, listening to her and nodding.

He missed them already.

*****

Olivia couldn't wait until next Saturday. She knew that was when Louis came back and convinced her father to buy her two lollipops - one for her, and one for 'Lou'. Harry thought it was cute that his daughter bonded so strongly with Louis. She kept saying he was 'nice and a very very very good person and I like him very much!', even after Harry told her she had said that about a hundred and thirty two times.

When Saturday came, Olivia woke her father up by jumping up and down on his bed and screaming. "Daddy! Daddy! Let's go! Louis is back today! C'mon!"

Harry groaned and told her to go to sleep, but she was as stubborn as her mother and kept annoying him. In a few minutes, he gave up and went to the kitchen to cook them some breakfast. She sat patiently on her chair, saying how excited she was to see the new drawings Louis must have done.

Harry just nodded and hummed, while keeping his attention on the food.

Keeping her inside was impossible, after that. So, after eating, Harry went with the little girl to her room to help her choose an outfit.

He was about to help her get dressed when she shook her head and pushed him to the door. "I am a big girl, Daddy! I can do it myself and you have to go get dressed too, so we can go there faster!", she gave him a quick smile and closed the door between them.

Harry sighed and mumbled. "And now she starts being independent. Give her a few more years and she's getting married!"

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on Harry's door. He finished buttoning his skinny jeans. "Come in!"

The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal a - very well - dressed Olivia with her shoes in her hands. She ran up to Harry's bed and climbed on top of it, sitting down at the edge, her legs dangling. "I can't tie them, Daddy!", she pouted.

He chuckled and kneeled in front of her, helping her put on her shoes properly. "There. All done. Now go brush your teeth while Daddy puts some shoes on as well."

She jumped off and gave him a squeeze before walking off. He chuckled again and stood up straight. After putting on some shoes, he walked to the bathroom where Olivia was brushing her teeth. He did the same.

Once they were finished, Harry turned to his daughter again. "Go put on your jacket. We still have to go buy those lollipops, right?", he winked at her.

She squealed and ran out of the room. He laughed and went to the hallway of their house, following her. He took her jacket off of the rack and handed it to her. He did the same with his, putting it on. He zipped her up and held her hand, stuffing his pockets with his wallet, phone and keys.

*****

"That one and... that one!", Olivia chose two colourful lollipops out of the many ones in the store.

The old lady behind the counter smiled warmly at her and turned around, grabbing the ones the little girl had asked for.

They were in Olivia's favourite store - the Candy Store. She liked it because she always said it smelled like 'sugar and happiness'. Harry would laugh at that and she would pout, but only in banter, of course.

The old lady handed her the lollipops. "There you go, Olivia!", they were regular customers... Not that Harry allowed her to eat candies everyday!

Olivia smiled and took them. "Thank you, Amelia!", she said.

"Polite as usual...", Amelia smiled at Harry.

"Of course. She's a princess, right?", Harry asked her. She nodded proudly.

Amelia laughed and Harry gave her the money. "Thank you, Amelia. It was nice to see you!", he said, waving.

Amelia waved back and talked as they left. "Enjoy your candy, Honey!", when Olivia looked back and smiled, waving, she shook her head, a smile in her lips. "What a sweet little girl...", she said.

*****

"Daddy, do you think Louis will like the candy I bought him?", Olivia asked, concerned about her choice. "I think that maybe he would like the blue one more.", she spoke.

Harry shook his head slowly. "Honey, that one's fine. Louis will love it!", he soothed her.

They turned around the corner and reached the bench. Harry thought they would still be waiting for Louis, since it was still 11 AM, but that boy never failed to surprise him. He was already there, sketch book tightly on his left hand, right hand moving around, tongue peeking from his mouth.

"Louis!", Olivia yelled running over.

The so named boy looked up immediately and smiled. "Olivia!", he answered, putting his book away to catch her as she launched herself on him. "Hello, Princess! How are you?"

She tightened her arms around his neck. "I'm good, thank you!"

"Isn't it a little too early for you, Liv?"

"I tried convincing her to come later, but she wouldn't let me sleep and I had to get her out of that house!", Harry explained as he approached them.

Louis smiled up at him and slowly let go of her. "Hi, Harry!", he greeted.

Harry chuckled. "Hello, Louis. How are you?", he leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Louis gladly accepted and kissed his cheek too. "I'm very good, thank you very much."

Harry sat at the opposite end of the bench and pulled Olivia on his lap. She sat down and reached for Louis' book. He gave it to her. She immediately put on her serious face and started looking through the few new paintings and drawings Louis had done.

"Olivia, don't you have something for Louis?", Harry squeezed her hip slightly.

"Not now, Daddy! I'm working!", she said, annoyed at the interruption.

Louis laughed loudly and Harry lifted his hands in surrender.

She giggled and stopped. "Okay!", she reached in her pocket and pulled out the two lollipops. She looked at them and gave Louis the prettiest. "It's for you Lou! I hope you like it!", she blushed a little.

He accepted it and cooed. "Thank you, baby! You didn't have to! I love it! It's almost as pretty as you!", he winked.

She looked at her father and he winked at her too. He then looked at Louis. "She was afraid you wouldn't like it."

"I loved it, Liv! Thank you!", he caressed her cheek with his thumb and bent over, pecking it.

"Can I eat mine now, Daddy?", she asked.

Her father sighed. "You know you shouldn't eat candy in the morning, sweetie...", he said. She pouted softly. He sighed again. "Okay. But only today!"

She cheered and unwrapped it expertly.

"Can I eat mine?", Louis asked looking at Harry too.

The little girl giggled and Harry laughed. "I don't know... Can he?", he asked looking at his daughter.

She pretended to think and, when Louis gasped and tickled her, she laughed loudly. "Yes!"

He hummed and nodded, unwrapping his own lollipop. They were both enjoying their candies - Olivia went back to her 'job' - when Louis spoke to Harry. "What about you? Don't you have one too?"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "No, I don't like lollipops very much..."

Louis gasped and threw a hand over his chest dramatically. "That's a crime!"

Harry laughed. They both chatted for some minutes until Olivia closed the book and stood up on the ground, a serious look on her face. They both looked at each other with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the little girl.

She cleared her throat. "I have decided what's my favourite one of all of those.", she announced.

Louis decided to enter the game, so he straightened his back and cleared his throat too, putting on a serious face. "What might that be, my lady?"

Olivia giggled. She reached on the bench to open the book. Once she found the correct page, she turned to the boys. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!", Harry and Louis chanted together, breaking in a fit of laughter.

She laughed too and turned the book over so they could see her choice.

In the middle of the page was a pale face. His lips were plump and very pink - almost red - and his eyes were painted in such a green colour that they could be camouflaged by the trees around them. His nose was large and slightly red at the tip, much like Olivia's drawing. His hair fell over his forehead and around his head in beautiful, defined, chocolaty curls. His cheeks were pinkish too and he was facing the ground, his lips slightly parted in a shy smile, dimples showing too. His dark eyelashes contrasted with his pale skin beautifully.

Harry gasped and looked at Louis. "You really did it!", he smiled.

Louis smiled at the painting, then Olivia, and finally Harry. "Of course I did! I told I would! See?! You /do/ have beautiful features!", he said.

Harry blushed and looked at his lap, making the drawing come to life.

Olivia grinned and closed the book again, resting it on Louis' lap to climb on the bench again.

After that, Louis initiated a conversation with the four year old, asking her about her school, her friends, and getting to know her in general. She made plenty of questions too, about his family, his life, his sisters - and one brother, of course - and other stuff.

"Daddy, I'm hungry.", Olivia said after some time.

Harry looked at the time. "No wonder, Honey. It's lunch time already.", he said while reading the time. It said 12:14.

"Well, go home and eat than!", Louis softly instructed her.

"Are you coming too, Louis?", she begged.

"No Liv, not his time, okay?", he pushed one string of hair behind her ear.

She pouted. "Why?"

Louis sighed and looked at Harry, waiting for him to make up some excuse. Instead, he surprised him by asking. "Yes, why?"

Louis raised his eyebrows and looked at him confused.

Harry chuckled. "Liv would love if you came home with us and had lunch there. Wanna go?"

"Y-You don't mind?"

"Not at all!"

"And Daddy would love it too, right Daddy?", she asked turning to him.

Harry raised an eyebrow and, before she started babbling about kissing like in movies and be happy 'forever and ever and ever and ever', he nodded and hummed.

Louis smiled and nodded hesitantly. The girl shrieked and jumped off the bench, grabbing Harry's hand, like usual. Louis closed his book and held it in his left hand tightly, getting up. He was going to put his right hand on his pocket when Olivia grabbed it too. He looked down at her slightly surprised but smiled, holding her hand back. Harry grinned and they started walking, the little girl pulling herself up to jump with the help of the boys' hands and giggling all the way.

And, for once, Louis felt like he didn't need to miss them.

*****

Louis was leaning against the marble counter, observing the way Harry and Olivia interacted. The little girl was helping her father set up the table and he would either help her or keep an eye on the food.

"Lou, can you help me with the plates, please?", Olivia asked.

Louis nodded with a smile and reached up to the cupboard the girl was indicating, taking out three white plates and handing one to her, taking the other two himself.

They set them down on the towel-covered table.

"Now we only need the napkins!", Louis said.

Olivia nodded and skipped into the kitchen again. She came back one minute later, or so, and put one beside each plate.

"Done!", she cheered.

She sat down on the couch, in the living room, waiting for the food to be ready. Louis smiled and shook his head, chuckling at her. She snuggled under a white, fluffy blanket and kept her attention on the TV.

The older boy decided to check on Harry to see if he needed some help. "Do you need anything?", he asked as he stepped inside the room.

Harry turned his head around, his hand moving in circles to mix whatever sauce he was making. He grinned. "No, thank you. I'm good. You can just relax for a bit.", he said, turning back to the food.

"So... Listen, I wanna thank you for the invitation /and/ the lunch. You really didn't have to. I don't want to intrude or anything...", Louis said, stepping closer to Harry and stopping behind him, watching over the taller male's shoulder to peek at what he was doing, placing his hands on his hips for support.

Harry swallowed dryly at the closeness. "Y-You're not. I-We invited you because... it was our choice, y'know. It's not like we were forced to. So, don't worry 'bout it.", he nervously explained. He kept mixing whatever was in that pan, his cheeks flaming.

Louis noticed. He cooed and lifted his right hand to poke the boy's burning cheek. "Are you blushing, Harry?"

"Shut up...", Harry muttered. He knew there was no point in denying.

Louis giggled and leaned over to kiss his jaw. He leaned back a little and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, holding tightly onto his hips with both hands again and standing on his tip toes. He took a deep breath and exhaled through his parted lips, closing his eyes in the process. "That smells great!", he said, glancing at Harry's eyes that were fixated on the pan.

"Good. It's supposed to...", he joked, laughing slightly.

Louis rolled his eyes and slapped him playfully on the hip. Harry laughed louder, making the older smile.

"So...", Harry started.

"So...", Louis repeated.

Harry cleared his throat. "About the other day..."

"Other day?!"

"Yeah, the last time you were here..."

Louis hummed and nodded, holding his position.

"I... I want to apologise for Olivia's comments. It was a little inappropriate and--"

Louis interrupted him with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm not mad or embarrassed or anything. And don't be too harsh on her. She just wants you to be happy, I guess.", he shrugged, squeezing Harry's hips gently.

The younger boy turned the stove off. He gripped the edge of the marble counter and didn't turn around, instead keeping his position, just feeling Louis' body pressed on his back and his small hands on his hips. "I-I know. I'm not mad or angry at her. I just thought you could be..."

Louis smiled. "I'm not.", he kissed the back of Harry's neck gently, noticing a shiver run down his spine. Louis smirked. "Maybe we should go eat before it gets cold, don't you think?"

Harry quickly nodded.

Once they were in the dinning room, Harry called Olivia over and she sat down on her chair, Harry sitting beside her and Louis sitting in front of him.

They started eating, making small talk.

By the middle of the meal, Olivia spoke up. "I like that Louis comes to have lunch with us, Daddy! Can we do it more?", she asked, swinging her legs while taking a bite of her meat.

Harry looked over and then at Louis. "Sure!"

Louis smiled and looked at his plate again.

"Can I ask you something, Daddy?", she asked, looking up at him.

Harry stopped munching and turned his head to her. He gulped it down and nodded slowly. "I... guess so. Depends on what you want to ask. You can try.", he shrugged, taking a few gulps of his water.

"Are you and Lou boyfriends?", she innocently asked.

Louis' eyes widened and he looked at Harry, who pulled the glass away from his lips and choked on the water in his mouth. He coughed heavily for a few seconds, calming down later on. He dried some tears that had escaped his green eyes and coughed a few more time.

Louis laughed a little and reached for his hand that was laying on top of the table. "Are you alright?", he giggled, muffling his laughs with his other hand.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine.", he said. Louis removed his hand, leaving a cold feeling inside Harry's body that the younger boy forced himself to ignore. He turned to his daughter. "Olivia, how many times have I told that's not something you ask like that?!"

"Sorry, Daddy...", she looked down at her lap.

Harry sighed and grabbed her hands. He got up and Olivia did the same. "Louis, give us a second, please?", Harry asked, his cheeks always red. 'Cute.', Louis thought.

He pushed the thoughts aside and nodded. "Sure!"

With that, Harry and Olivia left the room, going to her bedroom - something Louis knew because she made sure to show him the house the moment they stepped inside.

As he sat there, alone, in Harry's and Olivia's dinning room, he felt the need to know what kind of excuse Harry would make up to tell his daughter he didn't like Louis. The thought made Louis' insides twist. The truth is, in the past month - God! Had it been that long?! - Louis grew fond of the little ball of energy that was Olivia. And, of course, with time, he also found himself 'kind of liking' Harry too. Louis had denied it for some time but he eventually gave up and admitted that, yes, he liked Harry. Like, a /lot/! He knew that Harry probably didn't like him back, seeing as he always denied it to his daughter and seemed utterly shocked every time the subject was brought up.

He /also/ knew that eavesdropping wasn't something you should do, but he really needed to know what Harry was going to tell Olivia. So, he got up slow and carefully, not to make a lot of noise - or any noise, at that - and tip toed over to the closed, brown door. He placed his hands there and leaned his ear to listen to their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I just think Louis is very nice and I would really really really /really/ like it if he was your boyfriend!"

"I know, baby girl, I know you do. But... It's complicated, you know?!"

"But Daddy!", she whined. "Don't you like Louis?"

There was a bit of silence and then a sigh. "I do, Honey.", Olivia squealed and Louis gasped quietly. "Olivia! Shh!", he then heard.

He heard muffled giggles and a 'Sorry'.

"Look, I do like Louis. Very much. But he doesn't like Daddy that way, do you understand?"

Louis' eyebrows furrowed, tiny wrinkles covering his forehead. 'But I do!', he wanted to shout back. He didn't.

"I think he does, Daddy!"

"How would /you/ know, love expert?", Harry chuckled and Olivia laughed.

"Because.", Louis could practically imagine her shrug. "I know he does, Daddy! He likes you like they do in movies! He even drew you!", she stated.

"So? He drew /you/ too! That doesn't mean he likes you like they do in movies, baby."

"No, but--", silence followed.

"But?", Harry interrupted.

"Lou asked me to keep it a secret, Daddy...", she shyly added.

Louis' eyes widened. He knew what secret she was talking about and, if she told it to Harry, he was pretty sure his life would be ruined. Then again, maybe not. Harry liked him too, so... Maybe she /could/ tell him...

"Liv, you know you can tell me. Have I ever told any of your secrets to anyone?"

"No, but it's not /my/ secret, Daddy... What if Lou gets mad?"

Harry chuckled. "I think it's beautiful that you can keep a secret like that, Honey. You don't have to tell me, okay?"

She sighed - probably in relief - and Louis imagined her nodding. "Okay. But he really likes you, Daddy! I know he does!"

Harry chuckled. "Okay, sweetie. It's alright. Just... make sure you never ask that so bluntly okay?", he laughed. She did the same and there was silence after.

"C'mon. Louis is waiting for us.", Harry said.

Louis' eyes widened again and he quickly ran to the dinning room, assuming his prior position. He sat straight and pretended to be eating.

Harry and Olivia came in.

"Sorry about the wait. We were... talking.", Harry said.

Louis nodded with a smile. 'I know...', he thought. "No problem.", he said.

Olivia sat down on her place again and they finished their food in peace, small talk raising again.

"Daddy, can Louis sleep here tonight? Then, tomorrow he can go to the park with us!", she excitedly suggested.

Harry looked at Louis, who smiled at him and nodded slowly.

"Well, if Louis doesn't mind..."

She looked over at the older boy and begged for him to stay, a string of 'Please!' and 'Stay, stay, stay!' falling from her pink, small lips.

Louis chuckled and nodded. "Okay, okay!"

She cheered and jumped out of her chair to hug Louis. He smiled and hugged her back, Harry's eyes on them all the while.

*****

They spent the rest of the day playing inside the house - because it started raining - and talking - Olivia /loved/ to talk!

It was now 9:17 PM, and Louis was sitting on the couch, a sleeping Olivia in his arms. They were both wrapped in the girl's blanket that Harry provided them and Harry himself was sitting right next to them, wrapped in his own blanket. The TV was quietly playing some cartoons.

Harry glanced at his daughter. "I think we should put her to bed.", he whispered.

Louis looked down at her and an easy smile stretched his lips. "I think so too. Tomorrow is a new day.", he whispered back.

They both got up silently and Harry went to the four year old's bedroom with Louis following him, Olivia cradled in his arms.

Harry guided them to the bed with the dull light his phone provided. He moved the covers so Louis could lay the little girl's body down on the mattress. "You can put her down, now.", he whispered, pointing his phone at the empty space.

Louis lowered his arms and gently lay Olivia down, carefully, not wanting to wake her up, while Harry went to the wardrobe and took out her pyjama. Louis moved away and Harry kneeled down next to her, dressing her slowly. She only mumbled something none of them understood and turned over to face the wall. Her father chuckled and kissed her hair, removing it from her face. He stood up and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, Liv.", he whispered, running his thumb over her cheek.

Louis smiled at them. "Let's go.", he whispered.

They slowly got out of the room, the younger boy closing the door. "I'll show you the guests' room."

Louis nodded and smiled. Yes, he was a little disappointed when Harry had said that he would be staying there - in the guests' room - in the afternoon, but he hid it by putting on his best grin. Now, Harry was taking him there and, during the rest of the day, he had sort of resigned to the idea that he wouldn't be sleeping in Harry's bed. At least, not tonight...

"So, this is it. Do you like it?", Harry asked, opening the door wider and watching as Louis walked inside. "We don't use it a lot, except maybe when my sister comes over, or something..."

Louis looked around and he didn't need to hear Harry say it to understand the room was empty most of the time. It didn't have much decoration, just enough so it didn't look abandoned, but it still had some things that made it warm enough for anyone who used it, things that Harry would definitely put there. "It's perfect!", Louis said.

Harry smiled. "Well than, I'll leave you alone. Let me just grab a sweater of mine so you don't sleep in only your boxers. It's too freezing for that!", Harry said.

Louis was about to protest when Harry left the space. The guest chuckled and shook his head. He took of his shoes - placing them under the bed - and his skinny jeans - laying them at the end of it. Harry walked in just in time to see him strip off of his shirt. He froze in the doorway, admiring the shorter boy's beautiful body. His muscles moved gracefully with every movement. His body was so tanned that it almost seemed impossible he hadn't gone to the beach in months - which he hadn't, since it was winter time... He had the perfect curves in all the right places and his caramel, messy hair made a beautiful contrast with his skin.

Louis noticed the stare and smirked, looking over his shoulder. He turned around and started walking closer. Louis saw Harry's flinch and wide eyes but kept going. "That my sweater?", he asked, stopping in front of Harry and pointing at the big, dark green sweater in his hands.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. "Y-Yeah. I... I know it must be a little... y'know, a little big but... uhm... I think it'll do the work...", he stuttered.

Louis smirked wider and stepped even closer inching his face closer to Harry's. "I think so.", he whispered seductively.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he felt Louis' own breath on his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

Louis looked at his face, stopping in his lips. Their noses were brushing together and Louis felt the urge to kiss him, but he wanted to make this hard on Harry. Both of them, really. So he did.

He suddenly pulled away, making Harry open his eyes and look at him confused. "Okay than, thank you, Harry! Goodnight!", he said, turning around and sliding the sweater down his torso. He looked over his shoulder at Harry, raising an eyebrow in amusement at his dumbfounded face.

Harry's face went as red as it could and he coughed slightly, covering his mouth with his right fist. "R-Right, so... uhm.. If you need anything, you know where my room is.", he moved his left hand to grab the doorknob. "Goodnight, Louis."

"Night, Harry.", Louis answered. When he closed the door, Louis leaned his back against it.

"Tease...", he heard someone mumble on the other side. He muffled a giggle with his right hand - that was covered with the sweater's sleeve - and smiled dreamy. 'This should be fun...', he thought with a smile.

*****

Louis woke up with a soft knock on his door. He groaned and ignored it. Another soft knock. He sighed and grabbed his phone, glancing at the time with squinted eyes. '4:38'. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the door. A third knock sounded. He sighed again and put his phone under his pillow again. The blue eyed boy got up and straightened his boxers and his - Harry's - sweater before walking over to the origin of the sound and opening it up. He looked around confused, not seeing anyone, before he felt a tug on the sweater. He looked down surprised and cooed at the little girl standing there, with a small teddy bear on her left hand, cradled to her chest, and a familiar white blanket on her right one, touching the floor as she rubbed her eye with her fist.

"Lou, I can't sleep...", she mumbled.

He cooed again and picked her up. She immediately wrapped her tiny legs around his waist, but kept her hands between their bodies, laying her head on Louis' shoulder.

"What do you want me to do, Honey? Do you want warm milk?", he whispered, lulling her in his arms and rubbing her back with his right hand.

She shook her head. "No... I wanna sleep with you, Lou.", she asked. "Please..."

Louis sighed. "Don't you prefer going to Daddy?"

She shook her head again. "I don't want to wake Daddy up."

"So if it's me it's okay, huh?!", he joked, tickling her shortly.

She giggled sleepily and tucked her face under his chin.

He smiled. "Okay, c'mon than.", he closed the door and took her to 'his' bed.

Louis lay Olivia down and made his way over to the other side of the bed, lifting the covers and sliding in. He let the little body curl against his chest and dropped the covers over both of them.

He wrapped his arms around Olivia's thin waist and smiled, leaving a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, baby."

She yawned and nuzzled closer, hugging the teddy bear tightly against her chest. "Good night, Daddy Lou."

Louis smiled widely and let her fall asleep. He took about an hour to sleep again, thinking about Olivia calling him 'Daddy Lou'. He hoped that, maybe one day, ...

*****

Birds are chirping, the sun is shining, the light is softly reaching Harry's eyes... in an Alternative Universe, that is...

Harry woke up to the slow whistle of the wind, sun hiding shyly behind big grey clouds that he saw through his window and light would only be seen if there was a lightening - which, gladly, there wasn't!

Harry yawned and got up. He put on his fluffy socks - very manly fluffy socks, thank you very much! - and walked over to Olivia's room. She always woke up early - like, /really/ early! - and it was already 9:05 AM, so that was a little weird.

Opening the door, he peeked inside. "Liv?", he called. When he looked at the bed and saw it was empty, he felt his heart sink. "Olivia?", he called louder, stepping in. "Oh my god...", he whispered. Suddenly, he remembered Louis was sleeping in the guest's room - and Olivia knew - so, maybe, she was there... right?!

The young father quickly went to ' Louis' ' room and, once reaching it, he slowed down. Quietly, he opened the door and peeked inside. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. Beside the man's body, was a smaller lump. Suddenly, the sight started sinking in and Harry cooed. He stood there for a little while.

A movement made him stiffen. Louis' arm lifted to his eyes and he rubbed them, yawning.

Harry stepped closer. "Morning.", he whispered.

Louis looked at him and smiled. "Morning!", he cheerfully - and quietly - answered.

"Did she wake you up?", Harry asked, sitting at his daughter's feet and rubbing her body slowly over the bed sheets.

"Sort of.", Louis shrugged, sitting up slightly. The small body moved, clinging to his hip again. He smiled and caressed her cheek, looking at Harry. "But it's okay. She woke up at, like, 4:30 AM or something. Said she couldn't sleep and wanted to stay. I couldn't say 'no'."

Harry nodded, grinning. "Want some breakfast?"

"Not hungry yet...", Louis paused for a second before speaking up again. "Hey, Harry?!"

"Yes?"

Louis took a deep breath. "She, uhm... She called me 'Daddy Lou'.", he informed, waiting for the other's reaction.

Harry blushed and his eyes widened. "Sh-She what?! Oh dear lord...", he muttered. "I'm so sorry, Louis! She's been having this idea in her head that we're... you know, like, dating and--"

"Harry, it's okay!", Louis assured him. He shrugged and smiled at her sleeping face. "I liked it...", 'Shit! You were supposed to say you didn't mind! Not that you liked it you utter idiot!', Louis thought to himself. He bit down on his tongue hard.

It was Harry's turn to smirk. "Oh!", was all that came out.

Louis blushed. "Y-Yeah, I...", he didn't know what to say, so... "Yeah."

"Look, can I ask you something?", Harry suddenly asked, a little too loud.

Olivia moved around but sighed in her deep sleep.

Louis exhaled and nodded. "I guess..."

Harry took a deep breath. "Olivia said that you told her a secret..."

Louis' eyes widened a little and he looked straight in Harry's green, perfect and mesmerising eyes. "I... Yes, I... I did."

"Can I know what it was? 'Cause she didn't wanna tell me and it seemed important... If you don't want to, it's fine, Louis! Really! I'm just... curious.", Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

Louis sighed and nodded. 'This is it...'. He took a deep breath. "It was when you were in the kitchen, cooking, yesterday. We were in the living room and she asked me why I drew you two. I said that...", he hesitated. Looking in Harry's eyes, he sighed and blushed. "I said that I only draw places, situations, things and... people... I care about.", he explained, fidgeting with his fingers.

Harry smiled and blushed too. "So... You care about us, huh?!"

Louis looked up immediately, a frown in his face. "Of course I do, Harry! You two have been a surprise in my life. Olivia is a little ray of sunshine, really! And you...", he paused, inhaling deeply and smiling wider, looking down at his fingers that played with Olivia's hair. "You have been a pleasant part of my life, lately.", he shrugged a little. "So, yeah..."

Harry smiled and got up, walking over to Louis' side. He sat down next to him and smiled at Louis' blush. "Who's blushing now?", he teased.

"Hush!", Louis complained, the smile stretching.

"Louis..."

The so named boy lifted his blue eyes to the green ones that hypnotised him.

Harry leaned down a little and rested his forehead on Louis', brushing their noses together and grabbing his chin with his right hand, the left one cupping the boy's neck. Quiet breaths left their parted lips and Louis closed his eyes.

"You were such a tease last night.", Harry whispered.

Louis laughed slightly. "I like to see you flustered."

Harry chuckled and finally pressed his lips on Louis', also closing his eyes. Louis immediately kissed back, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Their lips moved in synchrony, Harry's head tilting to one side and Louis' to the other, deepening the kiss.

"I knew it!"

The boys pulled away and looked at the girly voice.

"I said you would kiss!", Olivia cheerfully said. She got up and jumped on Louis' lap, almost falling over.

"Wow! Easy there, Liv!", he caught her.

She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and kissed his cheek sloppily. "Louis is my Daddy! Louis is my Daddy!", she chanted over and over between kisses.

Louis chuckled and hugged her back. "Okay, okay! I think the neighbours heard it already, baby!", he said.

She pulled away and looked at him with bright, honey eyes. "So you are?", a hint of excitement in her voice and a huge smile parting her small lips.

Louis didn't look at Harry, knowing he would look confused and wouldn't know how to answer that. But Louis knew. "Yes, of course! Would you rather someone else?", he joked.

Olivia quickly shook her head and giggled. "No, no, no! I only like you! And Daddy, of course!", she shrugged.

Louis chuckled. "Good!", he finally looked at Harry, who had tears in his eyes contrasting with the smile on his lips. He smiled back and turned to the little girl in his arms. "Liv, can you give me and Daddy a second, please? Go put on the cartoons so we can watch them together, ok?", he kissed her forehead.

She nodded, pecked his cheek - doing the same to Harry and saying a quick 'Good morning, Daddy!' - and left.

Once they were alone, Louis got up, went to the door and locked it. He moved back to where Harry was and sat on his lap, straddling his hips and cupping his face with both hands. "Don't want our kiss to be interrupted again.", he said before leaning in and kissing Harry's lips deeply.

Harry smiled and kissed him back, placing his hands on the older boy's hips. They kissed for a few seconds, slowly, enjoying each other's lips.

Louis slowly pulled away, resting his forehead on Harry's. "I'm Olivia's Daddy! I'm Olivia's Daddy!", he chanted playfully.

Harry laughed and pecked his lips again. "Yes, you are. Sorry!"

They both laughed, Louis slightly slapping his chest. "Don't you say that about our daughter!"

Harry smiled. "I like that...", he whispered.

Louis smiled back. "Me too..."

They kissed again, this time more passionately.

"I love you, Harry.", Louis whispered when they pulled away, blushing madly, keeping his eyes shut and their faces close.

Harry cooed and poked his cheek. "You're blushing a lot Louis!", he teased.

Louis swatted his hand away and opened his eyes, smiling brightly. "You have to confess your deep, pure love for me too, silly!"

The younger of the two laughed again. "I'm sorry, love. I love you too! Very, very much!", he gave Louis an eskimo kiss, making him giggle.

They heard a soft knock on the door. "Lou! You're missing the cartoons!", Olivia yelled.

Harry laughed and Louis giggled.

"Oh no! I'll be right out, princess! Just a second!", he yelled back. They heard her giggle and skip off.

"Oh no! The cartoons!", Harry joked.

"Shut up, Harold! You can't even make a proper love confession!", Louis teased, kissing away Harry's pout.

*****

That morning, Harry made cereals for all of them and they ate them lazily in front of the TV, all wrapped up in blankets, Harry sitting at one end of the couch, Louis on the other and Olivia in the middle, while the two latter discussed who was the 'bad guy' in the show.

Harry could get used to this. Waking up to kiss Louis, tell him he loves him, have his daughter love the boy almost as much as he did, ...

Louis thought the same way. This could perfectly be his life. He didn't mind, at all!

Olivia couldn't agree more! She loved Louis because he played with her, he called her 'princess', and, above all, - and despite being a child - because he made her Daddy happy.

And if their families got on as perfectly, that was just a bonus. And if four months later Louis moved in with his boyfriend and Olivia - who he considered his own daughter (and she called him Papa. It was easier for all of them) - that made it even better. And if three years later Louis 'conspired' with his daughter to propose to Daddy, than that was the second best moment of Harry's life - following Olivia's birth. And if in forty or fifty years time they will still be married and being happy 'forever and ever and ever and ever' no one knows, but yes, probably.

Their happiness was within each other - and their daughter - and they didn't feel the need to search it somewhere else. They were in love, and /that/ no one would ever take away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! :) Thanks for reading! <3 What did you think?! :)
> 
> I just want to let you know that, even though the boys are on break, I will NOT stop writing fanfiction, okay?! :) So if you have any prompts/suggestions, leave them below!


End file.
